the_petri_dishfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwog's second appearance arc
This is a story arc heralding the second appearance of Gwog. Plot It begins with Thaddeus Euphemism getting a knock on the door. It turns out to be Gwog, who was apparently kicked out by his wife and wanting a place to stay, and a strange doglike alien who appears to be his pet. In the next strip, Thaddeus points out that it's strange that he chose to land on Earth at 3.AM at the house of a man he once illegally abducted, but this does not faze Gwog. In the strip after that, Gwog lets himself in and takes off his space suit, revealing a crop circle tattoo on his posterior. In the following strip, Thaddeus is groggy and has forgotten to put on pants due to Gwog having kept him awake. In the next strip, Thaddeus goes home from work to find Gwog dressed and stuck to the fridge, having swallowed some (apparently very powerful) fridge magnets. In the next strip, Gwog is very bored, so Thaddeus takes him to Comic Con. The following strip has Thaddeus get a strap and tells Gwog not to abduct, probe, or disintegrate anyone but Gwog fires his disintegration ray at someone who made fun of his "costume". In the next strip, Thaddeus and Gwog drive home and Gwog wants to go to Comic Con again. When Thaddeus explains that he'll have to wait a year, Gwog gets a devious expression and thinks, "Or will I?". The arc then pauses, and after the pause, Gordon wonders why Thaddeus is late. A robot Thaddeus shows up and Gordon asks if something is different about him. The robot Thaddeus claims to hate Mondays. In the next strip, Bob is suspicious of the robot Thaddeus, even more so when it apparently did a perfect experiment. The next strip has Bob find out that "Thaddeus Euphemism" is really a robot controlled by an alien. Meanwhile, the real Thaddeus has once again been abducted and is shackled in his underwear. In the following strip, Bob informs iBall of the situation while Gwog's pet licks Thaddeus's feet. The next strip has Thaddeus trying to use his foot to reach the controls. Gwog's pet sets him free and Thaddeus thanks him. Gwog's pet reveals he can talk and says, "You're very welcome." In the next strip, Thaddeus is surprised that Gwog's pet can talk because he's a pet. Gwog's pet insists it's a "symbiotic relationship" despite meeting all the criteria for a pet. In the following strip, Thaddeus and Gwog's pet help him escape. Thaddeus wants pizza, but Gwog's pet does not know what that is. Meanwhile, Gwog knows that Thaddeus has escaped. In the next strip, Gwog finds Thaddeus and wants to restrain him again, but it turns out that Thaddeus has contacted his wife, whose name is revealed to be Wibbley, which scares Gwog. The next strip has Wibbley chew out Gwog and demand he return home. Gwog asks for asylum but Thaddeus denies the request and asks for his clothes back. In the next strip, Gwog apologises, and in the last strip, Bob is suspicious of Thaddeus and asks for the stages of mitosis, then a urine sample. Trivia * At Comic Con, people can be seen dressed as Superman, Captain America, and Wonder Woman. * While the pet's name is not mentioned in the strips, according to one of the comments by John Sutton, he's called Blorff. Category:Story arcs